


Failure

by Mono_Chrome



Category: Pinstripe (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_Chrome/pseuds/Mono_Chrome
Summary: Ted fails to stop the ceremony.





	Failure

He had failed. Ted hadn't been able to stop the ceremony in time and now his precious little Bo has turned against him. Watching her be cradled by Pinstripe while she called him "Her new daddy" had almost hurt as worse than when Ted's wife died. So now here he sat, all alone at the Redwash bar drinking his sorrows away. He knew a man of God shouldn't be carelessly drinking like this but damn he felt so empty inside he just couldn't stop himself. Reaching into his pocket Ted pulled out his wife's locket and looked at the picture. They looked so happy together, the three of them, and little Bo looked so much like her mother, now she's forever in the grasp of that horrible man they call Pinstripe. Ted had been drinking too much and could no longer hold back his emotions and he began to cry out of anger and sadness. Bo had been the only thing he had left and now she's gone forever. Taking another sip of his drink Ted wiped the tears from his eyes and stood himself up. He found it almost impossible to walk and just ended up stumbling around while his vision swirled but with a little help from the wall Ted made his way out the door. As soon as he stepped outside his senses were assaulted by the smell of smoke and God knows what else. After clumsily making his way down the walkway he ended up bumping into a balloon. Ted stared at it, it's bright redness and a simple "B" printed onto it was enough to make him start crying again. These damned balloons, Ted just wanted to destroy them all. Tired and drunk he ended up slumping against the railing and staring off in the distance at Pinstripes house. His head was swirling and his vision was fading in and out when he heard a dreadfully familiar voice, "Hello Ted, how does it feel knowing you have failed?" Ted could barely make out the tall looming shadow above him but he knew who it was by the voice alone, That damned bastard Pinstripe has come here to mock him for his failure. Hot tears of anger ran down Ted's face as he looked away from Pinstripe, not even wanting to give him the pleasure of looking directly into his tear filled eyes. Ted sniffled still looking away but he could practically feel the smile that stretched across Pinstripes disgusting face. "Oh is the wittle Teddy bear crying?" Pinstripe mockingly said as he leaned closer to Ted, who reeked of alcohol. He grabbed Ted's face and turned it so their eyes met. "You know Ted, you should cry more often. It looks good on you." Ted's face was already flushed from the all the drinking and anger but it somehow managed to become even redder. "Shut the fuck up Pinstripe" This wasn't Ted talking but it was the alcohol. His face turned into one of anger as he glared up at Pinstripe. "Oh my, father Ted, I don't think men of God should talk like that." His creepy smile grew even wider than before. "I think someone needs to knock you down a few notches and put you back in your place." Pinstripe hissed into Ted's ear causing him to shutter "And I know just how" Ted stopped glaring and his eyes filled with fear, what was Pinstripe going to do to him? Was he going to slowly and painfully kill him? Torture him to death? He froze when Pinstripe dug his nails into his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. He was hoisted up onto his feet and practically dragged away.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking writing this but hey, you should check out Pinstripe its a pretty cool game. Also chapter two will be here shortly I just have some stuff to do real quick before hand.


End file.
